Armageddon (PG3D)
|lethality = 18 |rateoffire = 75 |capacity = 4 |mobility = 110 (Mobility)/14 (Weight) 65 (Current mobility) |cost = 280 |imagecaption = The Armageddon in the Armory. |Level required = *1 *12 (UP1) *22 (UP2) |released = 8.2.1 }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Armageddon (PGW). The Armageddon is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 5.4.1 update. It can be found in the Heavy section of the Armory. It was the final upgrade of the Apocalypse, but became an individual weapon in the 8.2.1 update. It is the first form of the Armageddon. Appearance It is a red and grey rocket launcher with a red base with a checkered-colored ring, a black handle with a grey trigger, and dark grey tubes in the back of the weapon. It also has a 4x scope and an area damage effect. Strategy It has really good damage, a good rate of fire, a small-regular capacity, and low weight. Tips *It can be used for rocket-jumping, so getting to a higher area than other enemies improves stealth and hidden attacks. *Its rockets have the area damage effect, so taking out a group or team of enemies makes the weapon's rockets more effective when in use. *Try to aim at the ground near enemies so they can't easily avoid the rockets. *Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets instantly to give them a hard time at avoiding the rockets (to ensure the enemies' death quickly), or sneak attack them from behind. *Get close to the enemy with a high mobility weapon, but don't shoot if the users are within melee range of you for this weapon can hurt you as well if you are to close, maybe even kill you if you have low health, giving you a penalty for self destruct. *This weapon takes a long time to reload, so take cover and get away from enemies before reloading or just switch to another weapon if you are still engaged in a duel. Counters *Its users are relatively slow and rather an easy target to pick off using long range, high efficiency or instant travel time weapons. *Avoid being in a group especially in Team Battle. Due this weapon has a slightly medium area damage and has quite devastating damage. *Rockets are easy to dodge in long distances. So pick off its users in medium-long ranges to prevent them raining rockets to you. *Attack its users while they are vulnerable. Like while they are reloading or standing still. *Use low weight weapons to either escape or dodge the users rockets, to make him/her waste their ammo. Upgrades *Armageddon Up1 *Armageddon Up2 Theme Incendiary themed. Supported Maps * Nuclear City Trivia * Its first version was the second and final upgrade of the Apocalypse, but it became an individual weapon in the 8.2.1 update. * Along with its counterparts Hurricane and Missile Thrower, they are based off of the real world M202 Flame Assault Shoulder American rocket launcher. * This was one of the most expensive weapons in the game along with the Freeze Ray Rifle, Dark Force Saber, Pumpkin Thrower and Laser Cannon in the 8.2.1 update, costing 500 . * This weapon used to cost 240 , now, it costs 280 , adding up 40 , making it slightly more expensive. * The clan-built version of this gun is called the Hurricane. * The removed-forest skinned version of this gun is called the Missile Thrower. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-26-43.png|The Armageddon in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-26-46.png|The 4X scope of the Armageddon. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Rockets